Villain
by Lamia-the-two-faced-demon
Summary: L has been going through a lot since the Kira case has started. Many people are dying and L starts to dream up the worst for the world. K one of the orphans at the Wammy house is worried for, after joining the case and seeing how it has effect him.


FanFic Inspired by song "Villain" by "Hedley"

Summary: L has been going through a lot since the Kira case has started. Many people are dying and L starts to dream up the worst for the world. K (one of the orphans at the Wammy house) is worried for, after joining the case and seeing how it has effect him. What's worst is when one of the Wammy's child die and some believe it's L's fault.

OC X L Rated T (my first rated T story.... I will have to restrain myself ;) ....hehehe)

Disclaimers: I don't own Deathnote because the universe doesn't want me to be happy.... also don't own the song villain by Hedley!

"L?" K softly whisper L's name in the dark Head Quarters.

Her only reply was a sigh from the tired detective.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's three in the morning!" K questioned quietly trying not to wake up the sleeping Matsuda.

"The case never takes a rest, Kira never rest." L explained, still staring at the computer screen.

"Unless Kira is a god, I believe he would be asleep right now," she informed, walking closer to L.

She finally was right beside him and the way the computer casted its eerie glow on the detective only intensified how tired L looked.

L finally glanced at her, trying to produce a smile but somewhat failed.

K took a deep breath to calm her, after that second she grabbed L's wrist and flung him up so that he was standing.

"We're going to bed, NOW!" She declared, a little louder then wanting to be.

Matsuda stirred but didn't wake up.

"But K, the Kira case is important." He pleaded, a depressing whine taking over his pale face.

"You're not even working on the Kira case. All you're doing is reading old dectective stories on amazon," she pointed at the computer proving that she was correct.

"I can multi-task." L grumbled.

"No." She turned off the computer before L could agrue and took out her mini pocket size flash light.

After turning it on she preceded to her room. All the way L didn't protest, just watched K as she lead him to her room.

"Why is she worried about me?" He questioned himself in his head.

"It's unhealthy to stay up and you are just going to be dumber tomorrow if you don't sleep," she randomly fumed, angry with the fact that he didn't care about himself.

"So you just want me to be able to work tomorrow, to use me, to solve the case. Right?" He asked her in a monotone voice.

K stopped walking, making L bump into her smaller frame. Still keeping a hold of his wrist, she turned around and looked him directly in the face. That's when she noticed it, with her mini flash light she saw it on his face, the tiny red lines that lightly stained his pale face. He had been crying! Why?

The angry that was present had disappeared at the sight and she made eye contact with him.

"I'm worried about you, I wouldn't care if you turn into the most unintelligent person tomorrow. Though I would care if you were gravely ill tomorrow," she stated, trying to make her voice monotone as his.

L just blinked at her, speechless.

Finally K had enough of waiting for him to regain his voice and began to start walking again, L following her like a puppy.

After a silent elevator ride and a walk down a hallway, they arrived at her hotel (the hotel that the Kira Case HQ is stationed) room. She let go of L's wrist but before she could get her key out of her pocket L took hold of her hand, enlacing his fingers through hers. She was shocked for a moment but then decided to use her other hand to get the key and unlock the door, which proved hard being that she wasn't left handed.

"I'll open it," he murmured next to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He took posses of the key and turned it in the lock; K took the knob and opened the door, retrieving the key from L. After the door was closed the room was barely illuminated, the flashlight being turned off, but K was use to it so she carefully led L to her room, making sure to warn him of small tables, corners and uneven flooring. When they entered her room L was amazed. This was this first time in her hotel room, and even though he couldn't see much of the rest of the place he could clearly see this one. The only light in the room was casted from the full moon and it gave the chamber a fairytale look.

There was a huge king size bed, the sheets gray and a dying blue. On each side of the head of the bed were two small bed side tables, both had lanterns on them and books of different genres. On one of the walls there was a piano and a bookshelf with many books and photos (that he couldn't see too clearly). Also in the room was a mirror, it looked ancient with its dark wooden frame. In the reflection he saw himself, K and a painting. He turned his attention to the painting. He didn't recognize it but it was beautiful, it was a painting of an only field but when you looked at the sky you could see the clouds were shaped similar like people and they were dancing... probably ballroom dancing.

"It's beautiful." He murmured, lost in its beauty.

"Um.... thank you," K whispered.

"You painted this," L turned to face her, surprised.

"Yes... Wammy didn't really approve of it but i still kept on with it," she stuttered.

"I'll have to tell Wammy of your beautiful artwork." He informed her, smiling pleasantly.

K yawned, L copying the action as well.

"We really DO need to go to sleep," K exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"But the kira case," L pretended whined.

"Can wait until morn....I mean when the sun comes up," she corrected herself, knowing L could make an argument at the word morning.

L sighed and followed her to the bed. This was his first time sleeping with a girl, after spending a week with Light-kun. So it was a little weird, but K was a close friend who shared his intelligence level but refused to become L's successor for a mysterious reason. No one could find out why. When they were next to each other in the bed, K had made sure there was space, ALOT of space between them. L didn't like that so when K wasn't paying attention he slide closer and put his arms around her.

"Um," K started, blushing a bright red.

L giggled. And after awhile K built up the courage to kiss him. It was a light kiss, just a brush of the lips, but L could feel the worry and the love in it. He looked at her and she soon curled up to him and slept. L didn't want to sleep, afaird of the dream again but soon his eyes betrayed him.


End file.
